falloutmythsfandomcom-20200214-history
McClellan Family Townhome
The McClellan family townhome (referred to in-game as simply Townhome) is a small house located in Georgetown, Washinton, D.C. in Fallout 3. It is inhabitated by a dormant Mister Handy, which can be activated by the player. Description The townhouse was the home of the McClellan family, which consisted of the parents, a baby, a child, a dog called Muffy, and a Mister Handy, which was programmed to do day-to-day chores for them. It is unknown what happened to the parents and the baby after the Great War, but the child died on his bed holding his teddy bear and the dog died in the backyard. If the player activates the dormant Mister Handy, it can be programmed to carry out his labors, such as picking up a grocery order, walking Muffy and reading a bedtime story to the children. If the Mister Handy has to walk Muffy, it will go to the backyard and will try to convice the dog's corpse to stand up. The robot will turn hostile towards the player if they approach Muffy while it talks to him. If the player instructs the robot to read a children's poem, it will go to the family's deceased son's room and will recite "There Will Come Soft Rains" to the kid's skeleton; this is a 1920s post-apocalyptic poem that inspired a namesake story by Ray Bradbury. Some players have theorised that Bob Anderstein (see Radio tower frequencies) is the deceased child's father. This hypothesis indicates that Bob, his wife, and his baby ran away from their home after his young child and dog died. Some years later, the baby, now a kid, fell ill and Bob was forced to broadcast a repeating message looking for medical supplies. However, when the player finds the parents' skeletons, there is no sign of the sick child. The Bedtime Poem Sara Teasdale - "There Will Come Soft Rains" (1920) There will come soft rains and the smell of the ground, And swallows circling with their shimmering sound; And frogs in the pools, singing at night, And wild plum trees in tremulous white, Robins will wear their feathery fire, Whistling their whims on a low fence-wire; And not one will know of the war, not one Will care at last when it is done. Not one would mind, neither bird nor tree, If mankind perished utterly; And Spring herself, when she woke at dawn, Would scarcely know that we were gone. Trivia * Entertainment-based website Dorkly included the townhome on their list of 10 of the Creepiest Unmarked Locations & Encounters in Fallout 3 in August 2014. * Mitch "Dash" Dostine, co-host of Curse Entertainment YouTube channel, included it on his list of 10 Creepiest Locations in Fallout 3 in July 2015. ** He also included Andale, the Deathclaw Sanctuary and Radio Tower Frequencies on his list. Gallery Mister Handy poem.jpg|The family's Mister Handy reciting the poem to the child's skeleton Muffy.jpg|Muffy's corpse in the backyard McClellan_interior.jpg|The house interior Video Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in Fallout 3 Category:Myth Locations Category:Proven Myths